Operation: FRIENDS
by Portertrain9
Summary: Nigel Uno remembers his time in the Kids Next Door. He was never decommissioned. The others were. They didn't remember. They all knew each other, but only as people who go to the same school. But Nigel decides to change that. The question is, can he do it? And how did the rest of Sector V cope without knowing each other? Chapter 7 is here! And the story is near completion!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the KND. However, that doesn't mean that I don't want to… I only own the temporary character in this chapter.**

**Hello, everyone! And sorry. I know I said I would post this particular chapter on Sunday, but I wasn't feeling very well. I'm still not feeling well, actually. Also, I had a power outage. The strange part was **_**there was nothing to cause it.**_** It's weird, but true. I guess that someone must have run into a power line. Really hard. But there wasn't anything about an accident on the news. In this story, you will see things like "first year student". I know that this means freshman, but I heard a story recently on the news that people (girls mostly) are getting offended by the gender implication in "freshmen". So, those places where it was complained about are now calling them first year students, ect. I just thought it would be fun to be "correct" as well. I hope you don't mind. Anyway, let's get on with the story:**

**Operation: F.R.I.E.N.D.S.**

**Friends**

**Re-unite**

**Inwardly**

**Eliminating**

**Nagging**

**Disturbing**

**Suspense**

**Gallagher High School**

**11-1-10 0800 Hours (8:00 AM)**

Nigel Uno looked up at the building in front of him. It was a building, not unlike any other. The only thing that set it apart was the teenagers streaming in. Or rather, hanging outside in packs, talking with each other.

"I've been going here for a year now. Why do I feel so… nervous?" He wondered aloud. He could answer his own question. He knew full well why he was nervous. It was the others who went to this school.

There were 7 others. All of them had seen each other, even said hello at times, even to him. But they never knew their connections with each other. Nigel walked up to the school. He didn't want to come here, knowing what he did. But he didn't have much of a choice. He would have to go through another year of torture, then two more. Being a second year student had its drawbacks.

Nigel opened the doors, and walked to the gym. They were handing out schedules to each of the students. With any luck, he wouldn't have to see his friends most of the time. It was too painful. There were 3 tables in the gym. They had the students' schedules, and were organized by the first letter of the last name of each student. Nigel went over to the table labeled S-Z. He picked out his schedule from the stack.

"First class, math, room 104. Second class, language arts, room 261. Third class, science, room…"

Nigel looked at the box where the room number of the class was supposed to be. All he saw was an asterisk. He looked at the bottom of the paper. Sure enough, there was a message in small print.

"Due to some accidents from last year, the science labs will not be available. Instead, all science classes will be held outside, where chemicals will not harm the building. Or blow it up."

Nigel remembered back to the accident last year. Hoagie had been in the same class as him, and had accidently put more chemicals into a solution than necessary. The end result was a room without a roof, and several students with black clothing. Nigel smiled at the memory. Hoagie wasn't normally that clumsy. But he had been working with Abby. Those two were really shy and oblivious, at least on the outside. But Nigel knew better. He knew what they thought inside, even though they would never admit it themselves. It had been the same since they were kids.

"Fourth class, lunch. Fifth class, P.E., in the gym."

Nigel headed off to his class, always one to be early. He still had a half hour before class started, but that didn't matter to him. What was he going to do, talk to his friends? They weren't here yet. And his other "friends" didn't really know him. He just said hi to them. He was considered a member of the popular group, which Abby and Rachel were a part of. Other than that, it was just hellos here and there.

As Nigel walked to room 104, he heard a voice, one that was familiar, and yet strange at the same time. It sounded like the girl who was speaking was afraid and in trouble.

"Please don't take my lunch. It's the only thing I have to eat."

Nigel tried to locate the voice. He hated it when people were bullied.

"Well, that's too bad, girlie. You're a first year student. I'm a fourth year student. That makes me able to do whatever I want."

Nigel rounded the corner to see a girl, about 14 years old, blond hair with pigtails, having her lunch stolen by a guy, 17, who looked like he could plow through a football team and come out smiling. If he could smile, that is. Those muscles didn't look like they would work. Nigel decided to intervene, because he recognized them both right off.

"Leave her alone, Butch." He said. Butch looked over to Nigel.

"Well, looks like Nigel Uno wants to play, too." He turned away from the girl.

"Just you keep out of this, Nigel. Unless you want to end up in a locker." Butch turned back to the girl. "Now, where were we?"

"I said leave her alone, Butch."

Butch turned back to Nigel.

"Or what?"

"I'll stop you."

Butch laughed. "What makes you think you can stop me?"

"Lots of things, the least of which is that you're not very smart."

"You're going to pay for that, Uno!" Butch said, as he prepared to fight Nigel.

Now, over the course of his life, Nigel had fought many people who were bigger and stronger than him. Butch was about to be one of those people. Nigel may not have been as strong as Butch, but what he had was agility and experience. He used this to his advantage.

Butch charged Nigel, who was quick to avoid him. Nigel turned and kicked Butch with the heel of his boot, driving it into the small of Butch's back. Butch howled and spun around at Nigel. He tried to punch Nigel, but Nigel ducked out of the way, letting Butch's fist slam into the lockers, full force. Nigel then punched Butch, landing a solid blow to the bully's jaw. Butch didn't like that very much, and tried to grab Nigel, but Nigel was too fast. Instead, Nigel scooted out of the way and clapped the bully's temples, rendering Butch unconscious. He fell onto the floor.

"Are you alright?" Nigel asked, turning to the girl. She looked scared, but unhurt.

"I-I'm fine. I just…" She trailed off.

"It's alright."

"How did you do that? You took him down like he was nothing!"

"Uh… I just did. I don't know how."

"Well, thank you."

"Did he take your lunch?" Nigel asked her. She held up a brown bag.

"Nope, I still have it. Hey, I'm new to the school. Who are you?"

"I am Nigel Uno."

"Well, thank you, Nigel. I owe you one."

"Don't bother. Just make sure that if people try to bully you again, you come and tell me, alright?"

"Alright, but what if I can't find you?"

"I'm pretty well known, so if you ever need me, just ask around."

"Ok. I have to get to class now. I'll see you later!"

The girl began to walk off.

"Oh, by the way, Nigel, my name is Sonya." The girl walked off to class.

"I know." Nigel muttered under his breath. Then, he continued on to math class.

**Well, that marks the end of chapter 1. I hope you all like it. I know that the little bullying situation is kind of an old one, but I didn't know what else to make it. Also, it still goes on. I know it does because I saw it recently, as the exact same situation. I HATE bullying, so I try and help those being bullied. Not that hard since I'm usually a foot taller than the bullies here at my school. And even when I'm not, the bullies are not ones to pick fights with people who could beat them. Which I usually can. Don't get me wrong, I don't throw my weight around. But I hate it when people are being bullies. Please try to stop this in your life, whether for others or yourself. A tip: bullies don't stand up to those who stand up for themselves. At least most of the time. There are some instances where they do. Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter. I said that already, didn't I? Now I'm repeating myself like a madman. Oh, well. See you next time!**

**-Portertrain9**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone! Boy, I'm not doing too well. My computer decided that it wasn't going to work anymore, so I can't write as frequently as I used to. So, until I get it fixed, Operation: F.R.I.E.N.D.S. is the only story I'm going to be updating. I'm hoping to get my computer fixed soon. I'm typing this at the library, so that I can update today. I'm going to try and update every Sunday, but no promises. This won't be the same quality, either. I'm going to try and keep the quality the same, but I don't always have the time around here, as I'm sure you can imagine. I hope you don't mind. Anyways, let's get on with the story:**

**Operation: F.R.I.E.N.D.S.**

**Friends**

**Re-unite**

**Inwardly**

**Eliminating**

**Nagging**

**Disturbing**

**Suspense**

**Gallagher High School (Room 104)**

**11-1-10 0815 (8:15 AM)**

Nigel walked into class. It was strangely quiet. Everyone who was there was sitting at their desks, studying their books. No one was horsing around. No one was talking. It was a perfect class, one that a teacher wouldn't have to discipline. Nigel walked to a desk in the front of the room, and sat down. He got out his math book and pencil, ready for when the class started. He looked around. There were lots of kids who Nigel didn't recognize. But in the very back of the room were two people he recognized: Lee, or Numbuh 84, and Wallabee Beatles, or Numbuh 4. They were sitting next to each other, but didn't pay attention to the other. Lee, as usual, had his yoyo out, and he was swinging it in various moves. Wally was looking bored and almost half asleep. A few minutes later, the teacher walked into class. He was a normal looking teacher, as far as teachers go. Nigel decided that it was going to be a long day.

Class was uneventful. The teacher had taught about finding the domain of equations. Nothing Nigel couldn't handle. He wasn't too sure about Wally, though. But he would worry about that later. Right now, he had an English class to get to. Nigel stopped at his locker to put away his math book and get his English notebook.

Nigel closed his locker, turned-and walked straight into someone else, spilling both his books and the other person's books.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Nigel said, bending down to pick up the books.

"No, it's my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going." A girl said.

Nigel finished picking up the books and stood up. He held out the other person's books, and saw the last person that he expected to see. It was Rachel, formerly Numbuh 362. She almost hadn't changed, except for her age. And instead of tiger sweater and blue jumpsuit, she was wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans. Nigel almost froze. It was nice to see Rachel again, but there might be some problems. Rachel, of course, didn't know anything about Nigel. So she didn't understand why this boy in front of her was acting so strange. But she didn't think anything of it.

"Here are your books." Nigel said, handing Rachel her books.

"Thanks, uh…"

"Nigel. Nigel Uno."

"Thanks Nigel. My name's Rachel. I haven't seen you at school before. Are you new at Gallagher?"

"No, I've been here. You should have seen me around. I'm pretty well known, so I don't know why you haven't seen me."

"Oh, well, do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch? I'm sure they'll want to meet you."

"Well, I…"

"I'll force you to if I have to!"

"Yes, Nu-. Uh, yes, I'll be there, Rachel."

"Ok, see you then!"

Rachel turned and left. Nigel looked after her, then walked over to his next class.

Lunchtime came all too soon. Nigel was nervous, not sure about how to act in front of everyone he had known from another lifetime. He knew things that they didn't. He knew who they really were. The people they could never be again. Nigel walked into the lunchroom. One of the good things that had happened while he was gone was that Gramma Stuffum had quit making sentient food, so it wasn't forcing itself down the kids' throats. It had even started to taste better. But that didn't stop her from serving her refried platypus brains as a special every Friday. No one got it, but there was no stopping her.

Nigel got the main course-a regular mac-n-cheese with apple sauce and milk- and went to go find Rachel and her group. While it wasn't his first time he sat with the popular group, for some reason Rachel had never noticed him. Nigel wouldn't have expected her to notice him, but it would have been nice.

He soon spotted the group, and once again thought about the past. How, on Moonbase, they would all sit together like this, having lunch and talking. Not a care in the world. Just each other. Now, there would be no talking about old times.

Nigel found the group at the back of the cafeteria. Rachel, Fanny, Patton, Abigail, and Kuki were all there, along with some other people he didn't recognize. The only ones missing were Sonya, Lee, Harvey, Wally, and Hoagie. Nigel knew where Wally and Hoagie were. Hoagie was in the AV room, working and eating at the same time. Wally was outside, playing football. Nigel walked to the table.

He wondered what would happen.

**Sorry for the abrupt ending. I have to go. We'll see what happens next time. Bye!**

**-Portertrain9**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the KND. Never have.**

**Wow. How long has it been? Like 4 weeks? Something like that. I'm really sorry guys. But I'm back, so I can write! Hey, just this morning, FrittzyCrazy invited me to be part of the staff on the new community, named **The Coolest, wittiest, funniest, Greatest, Oh, You know what I mean. **Obviously, it's a KND Community. Check it out. It's got some good stories, by many different writers. But, for now, I've got a story to write, and you've got a story to read. Let's go see what will happen:**

**Operation: F.R.I.E.N.D.S.**

**Friends**

**Re-unite**

**Inwardly**

**Eliminating**

**Nagging**

**Disturbing**

**Suspense**

**Gallagher High School**

**11-1-10 01200 Hours (12:00 PM)**

Nigel felt like a third wheel. He was sitting with the popular group, but didn't feel like he was supposed to be there. While he was quite used to the feeling with people, he wasn't used to feeling that way with these people. Rachel, Fanny, Patton, Abigail, and Kuki. His old friends, but ones that didn't know about that previous friendship. But he couldn't worry about it. There was nothing he could do.

"What do you think, Nigel?" Kuki asked.

Nigel hadn't been paying attention to the conversation.

"What?"

"I said, what do you think about my idea for the play that Mr. Kojeck is directing?"

"Uh, I think it's a very good idea, Kuki." He didn't bother telling her that he didn't know what the idea was. Kuki didn't seem to notice, as she turned back to the others to further discuss her idea.

"It'll be the greatest! The princess will have a pet, and they will have all sorts of fun. I just don't know what the pet should be. Something colorful and cute…"

Nigel tuned back out. "Looks like she still remembers her beloved Rainbow Monkeys, even if they aren't in existence anymore." He thought to himself. The Rainbow Monkey Corporation had gone out of business when Kuki had been decommissioned as a teenager. Something about a "huge and unexpected drop in sales".

Nigel picked up bits and pieces of the conversation.

"Well, don't look at me! I'm not going to be a princess!" That was Fanny.

"Sounds like her old self." Nigel thought.

"I can organize the show. I'll find people for the costumes, lights, chairs,…" Rachel said.

"Taking command as always." Rachel hadn't really changed. Instead of being in charge of the global population of kids, she was just in charge of whatever she could volunteer for at school.

Patton and Abigail hadn't really said anything. They just sat and listened.

Soon it was time to go back to class, and Nigel went to his next class, P.E.

**Gallagher High School**

**1300 Hours (1:00 PM)**

Nigel was running around the gym as a warm up. He had seen a couple of people he knew running around as well. Hoagie and Harvey. Harvey was doing just fine. Hoagie wasn't really a runner, and so was behind everyone else in class. Nigel felt sorry for him. He slowed down so he could talk to Hoagie.

"Hey, Hoagie. You okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a little tired." Hoagie said in between panting breaths.

The two ran side by side, in silence.

"He used to be able to do this better." Nigel thought. "While he wasn't the best runner you ever saw, he could hold his own. Being decommissioned was not a good idea for him. He doesn't have any athletic ability now."

Nigel and Hoagie heard the coach yelling at them to keep up with the others. But they kept pace with each other, Hoagie not understanding why, and Nigel remembering his childhood friend.

Soon the warm up was over. The coach was assigning everyone partners for various competitions. He looked at Nigel and Hoagie.

"Uno! Gilligan! Since you two seem to be able to keep pace with each other, you're gonna be partners!"

Nigel shrugged and looked at Hoagie.

"You really don't want me as a partner, Nigel. I can't do half the things most people can."

"It's alright. I don't mind."

"But what if we lose the contests? We'll be laughing stocks. Well, I'm used to it. But you're part of the popular crowd. What will people say?" Hoagie asked.

"If we lose, we lose. I'm not worried about what people will say, and you shouldn't be either."

That seemed to reassure Hoagie, until they heard a taunting voice.

"Hey, look at that! Nigel's got the worst possible partner! Ha!"

"Well, it's nice to know that Harvey hasn't changed." Nigel thought sarcastically.

"Keep your mouth shut, Harvey. Hoagie will do fine." He said out loud.

The coach overheard the exchange.

"If you think it's so funny McKenzie, you go with them!"

"But…"

"No buts! I don't tolerate poor sports in my class!"

Harvey reluctantly walked over to Nigel and Hoagie.

"Make sure you don't touch me." He said.

"This is going to be a long class." Nigel thought.

**Well, that's the end of chapter 3. I hope you like it. I need some feedback from you guys. I want to know if you're okay with the thoughts I used in this chapter, or if I should start using parenthesis or something. I want to make sure that you know that they're thoughts, and saying "he thought" may not cut it. Please let me know. Remember to check out Frittzy's new community. And I want to thank Frittzy for making me a part of it. Well, see you later!**

**-Portertrain9**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the KND.**

**Hello, everyone! It's me, once again! I know what you're thinking: **_**"Obviously it's you, Portertrain9. Who else would be writing stories under the pseudonym **_**Portertrain9**_**?"**_** I don't have an answer to that question. I saw the movie **_**Wreck-It Ralph**_** recently. Best. Movie. Ever. Made. It was really great. I may be 16 years old, but I still like that movie. My mom really gets after me for watching (or doing) stuff that is meant for a younger crowd. She just doesn't understand that I'll always be a kid at heart. Anyways, **_**Wreck-It Ralph**_** is a very good movie. If you haven't already seen it, you should. Unless you don't have time. Then you should wait until the library starts lending the DVD out, and watch it then. Also, Nigel's thoughts will be in italics, thanks to Marty522. Now, I know you want to read the story, so I'll wait to tell you more about what I'm doing until the end of the chapter. Until then, let's find out what happens to Nigel and the rest:**

**Operation: F.R.I.E.N.D.S.**

**Friends **

**Re-unite**

**Inwardly**

**Eliminating**

**Nagging**

**Disturbing**

**Suspense**

**Gallagher High School**

**1300 Hours (1:00 PM)**

"Hustle up, Gilligan!"

The coach's voice resonated through the gym. The large, muscle-bound man was shouting at Hoagie because he was falling behind in the sit-up contest. Harvey was also busy trying to "encourage" Hoagie to go faster, but Nigel just left him alone. He knew that Hoagie used to be able to do a number of sit-ups in a matter of minutes, but that was a long time ago. Now, the coach had a contest between the students to see who could do 100 sit-ups in the shortest amount of time. The students were paired up, with the exception of Nigel and his group. They had 3 people because Harvey thought it was funny that Hoagie wasn't able to do what a jock could do.

Currently, Hoagie was going on 10 minutes, and he had only done about 46 sit-ups thus far. It had been worse. Before this, everyone was required to do 100 push-ups in the least amount of time. Nigel had beaten the exercises with ease, doing push-ups and sit-ups in a little more than 7 minutes. Sure, he wasn't the best, but that was okay with him. Harvey had accomplished everything in about 3 minutes each.

"Come on, Hoagie. You can do it!" Nigel said, trying to edge his tired friend on.

"Easy for you to say! You got this done in 7 minutes!" Hoagie puffed out in between breath.

"Move it, Hoagie!" Harvey decided to help Nigel. "If you don't make this, my grade goes down!"

"Let him be, Harvey." Nigel poked his finger into Harvey's face. "Your grades aren't going to suffer if Hoagie takes a long time to finish."

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Harvey shouted. Nigel hadn't actually touched him, but that didn't matter. Nigel just rolled his eyes.

A few minutes later, Hoagie finished his sit-ups. He lay back, panting. Harvey walked off, since gym class was over. Nigel waited until Hoagie was able to move again.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'll get there eventually. Why are you waiting around?"

"Because…"

"Because what?"

Nigel shrugged and said, "Just because. I don't have to have a reason to hang with a friend, do I?"

"Well, thanks. It's nice to know I have a real friend. The only other friends I have are in the A/V department, and even they don't qualify as real friends. The only reason I'm popular in there is because I have the most experience. Everyone brings their technical problems to me. They never stop by just to say hi. It's always, "'Hoagie, fix the projector,'" or, "' Hoagie, the computer's broken again.'" It really gets lonely."

"Really? I always thought you had friends. I've seen you talking with a lot of people."

"Only to figure out what the problem with their equipment is."

"I don't think so."

Hoagie looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Four words: Abigail Lincoln."

Hoagie suddenly stopped, turning red. Then he seemed to think about what Nigel had just said.

"Wait, four words?" Hoagie said, trying to stall.

"I had to include the actual "four words" part."

"Oh."

"So, once again. Four words: Abigail Lincoln."

Hoagie stopped again and looked around.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hoagie said, redder still.

"Then why are you looking around nervously? There's no reason to."

"I, uh…"

"Face it, Hoagie. You like her. I've seen how you act around her."

_A lot longer than you know about, too._

"No, I don't." Hoagie was still looking around nervously.

"Fine. I'll prove it. Whenever she has a problem with the computers or something, you are always the one who goes to fix it. Her problems always take priority over everything else, even stuff for teachers."

"That's not true!"

Nigel ignored him. "You become extremely clumsy around her, tripping over your own two feet. You try to make sure that no one messes up when you aren't the one to help her. And then there's your jokes-"

"Alright, already. I'll admit I like her. But it's not like she would take any notice of me. She's at the top of the chain in this school. I'm at the bottom. She couldn't like me. It would be impossible. She's so cool, calm, collected, and what am I? The nerdy, overweight guy who fixes computers and stuff. She wouldn't go for someone like me."

_Oh, you'd be surprised, Hoagie. You would be very surprised._

Out loud Nigel said, "Don't be too sure. Just come with me to lunch tomorrow. I'm sure that the others would love to meet you."

"What others?"

"Rachel, Kuki, Fanny, Patton, and Abigail."

"No, no! I couldn't hang out with them! They're part of the popular group! We can't associate. I shouldn't even be talking to you if you hang out with them, sir!"

_That's the problem with factions. You can't intermix._

"Don't call me sir. You're my friend, no matter what anyone says. I am personally inviting you to sit with the 'popular group'. I don't care what people say about it. If anyone messes with you, tell them Rachel said it was okay."

"Rachel?"

"She invited me, and so doing, invited you."

"Okay, but-"

"No! I'll see you tomorrow. And I'll drop by in the office to say hi sometime. Okay?"

"Alright. Bye."

"Goodbye, Hoagie."

Hoagie left, leaving Nigel alone.

_This may be harder than I thought._

**Well, that's the end of Chapter 4! As to what my news is: 1.) I will start Operation: A.F.T.E.R.-M.A.T.H. back up in the coming month or so. I know, I know: **_**"Why wait so long?"**_**. Well, school is really being a burden, so I'm going to leave it be. 2.) I am sorry to say that Operation N.E.G.A.T.I.V.E. probably won't be coming. I was trying to do it recently, but I found that it is extremely hard to designate the leader of the Negatives, as well as other things. So, if anyone wants it, I'm going to let someone else have it. If you do, let me know. If anyone does take it, I look forward to seeing what you come up with. 3.) This might be adding too much to my plate, to borrow an overused term, but I'm thinking about doing a story for **_**Wreck-It Ralph**_**. I don't know when, but it will hopefully be soon. Alright, that's the news. Once again, I apologize for canceling Operation: N.E.G.A.T.I.V.E. However, I will say this: If the ****majority**** of people want me to do Operation: N.E.G.A.T.I.V.E., then I will. It won't be easy, but I will do it. Otherwise, one of you will take it, and I will let everyone know who. Well, until next time!**

**-Portertrain9**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the KND.**

**Hello, friends! It's a good day, isn't it? Well, it is for me. I hope it is for you, as well. Sorry I haven't been on for a while. I'm really excited! It's almost Christmas! Well, okay, we technically have 22 days, 3 hours, 50 minutes and 10 seconds at time of writing until Christmas, but hey, that's better than a whole year until Christmas. It's almost time for my story to take its main point, which means I have to get on the ball. For those who don't remember what the main point is, I will tell you. It was to have a Sector V Christmas memory reboot, courtesy of a stolen and repaired Re-commissioning Device. I might change it, but for now, that's how it's going. Now, onto the story:**

**Operation: F.R.I.E.N.D.S.**

**Friends**

**Re-unite**

**Inwardly**

**Eliminating**

**Nagging**

**Disturbing**

**Suspense**

**Uno House**

**11-2-12 0630 Hours (6:30 AM)**

In the Uno household, an alarm clock sounded. Nigel punched the alarm clock. Repeatedly. It shut up after about 15 hits. Nigel groaned and looked at the broken remains of the clock. He would have to buy another one.

He collapsed back onto his bed, wondering why he had set the alarm for 6:30, when school started at 8:00. He didn't need to get up any earlier than 7:30, since breakfast was served in school.

"That's right." He said, finally remembering. "I wanted to walk to school." _And take a detour to my old house._

Nigel tried to drag himself out of bed, but ended up falling onto the floor. He sat there for a few minutes, trying to wake himself up completely. He was finally able to pull himself up.

"I really should get back into practice." He chided himself. "In the old days, I would have already been ready for school. And another fight."

Nigel showered and dressed, and left. His parents weren't up yet, but they were used to him leaving early in the morning for school. They just didn't know that he was taking a detour to school that morning.

Nigel walked a few blocks until he arrived to the familiar street. He saw how the Treehouse still towered over everything, casting enormous shadows across the street. He saw his old house, and all of his friends houses. It brought back memories, memories that he treasured. He saw shadows of his former self, leading his team across the lawn, ready to fight anything that threatened. He saw them, laughing at his continued paranoia, even though he was usually right. He saw Hoagie, telling another horrible joke on the way to the bus stop, and everyone's reactions to the joke.

Nigel shed a tear, but not one of happiness.

**Gallagher High School**

**11-2-12 1200 Hours (12:00 PM)**

Hoagie wasn't really expecting to be able to sit with Nigel and the rest. So when Nigel did come and grab him from the IT room, he was kind of surprised.

"I'm not so sure about this, Nigel." Hoagie said.

"Don't worry about it. No one will think twice about it."

"Yeah, but the rules…"

"Those rules are stupid."

"If you say so."

Nigel walked along with Hoagie to the lunch room. Today's special was one of Nigel's favorites: meatball sandwiches. He got in line, and noticed that Hoagie didn't get in line with him.

"What are you eating for lunch?"

"Well, my mom wants me to lose weight, so I have some celery, some broccoli, and an endless supply of carrots. Well, almost an endless supply."

"Alright, wait here."

Nigel quickly got his lunch, which Hoagie stared at hungrily. The two began to walk over to Rachel's table. Hoagie hardly noticed when they arrived, too distracted by Nigel's sandwich. The others at the table greeted them.

"Hey, Nigel!"

"Hi, guys."

The two sat down. Hoagie took his vegetables out, still looking longingly at Nigel's sandwich.

"Hey, Nigel, who's this?" Kuki asked, pointing at Hoagie. Nigel looked up, just in time to see Abby shift uncomfortably.

"This is Hoagie Gilligan. He's an old friend of mine."

"How old?"

Nigel didn't speak for a second.

"I've known him since I was a kid." _Just like I've known you all._

Hoagie was too distracted to notice what he had said. Abby suddenly got up.

"Uh, Abby's got to go."

Rachel looked at her, concerned.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing… I just have to go!" Abby turned and walked away quickly.

_Well that was interesting. And I know why it happened._

"What was that all about?" Kuki asked.

"I don't know," Rachel responded. "I've never seen her so nervous."

"Yeah, she's the one who's always sure of herself. I hope everything is okay."

The excitement passed, and everyone began talking to Hoagie like he had always been a part of the group. Nigel finished his lunch, and quietly left to go talk to Abby.

**Gallagher High School**

**11-2-12 1300 Hours (1:00 PM)**

Nigel found Abby outside, looking over at the trees.

"Hey."

Abby looked up, startled. She relaxed when she saw Nigel.

"Hey."

"You left pretty quickly when I brought Hoagie over. What's up?"

Abby looked down at her shoes. "It's nothing."

"You and I both know better."

"How could you know better?"

_I've watched from space while you and Hoagie found your feelings for each other. Plus, it's pretty easy to tell._

"I've seen you both," Nigel responded. "I've watched how whenever you two get together, something always happens."

"So why did you bring Hoagie to eat lunch with us, if you knew what happened?"

"Because I thought it would do him good. You could tell that as well as anyone."

"Yeah, you're right."

Nigel nodded. "But that still doesn't explain why you left so abruptly. You two were sitting at opposite ends of the table. You could have just ignored him."

Abby shook her head. "No, I couldn't have."

Nigel looked at her. She was still staring at her shoes.

"Hoagie is the only one who I lose my cool around. He's the only one who can break the barrier. I'm not always confident, able to do everything. I just seem that way because I know that if I work at it, I can pull it off. But whenever Hoagie's around, that confidence, that knowledge, just… disappears. He's the only one in the school that can do that. And he doesn't even know. He doesn't know how I feel about him. He's all smart, and, while I'm pretty smart too, he wouldn't ever like me. I'm just not like him. He's funny, too. You know those jokes he tells?"

"All too well."

"They may be corny, but they're really funny." Abby sighed, and went on again. "I just wish I knew how to act around him."

Nigel was silent. The two just stood there, staring out at the trees.

"And there's something else. It sometimes seems like I've known him from somewhere. I don't know where, but I know I've seen him before high school."

"I-"

Nigel would have gone on, but the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, and the beginning of the next set of classes.

"Abby'll see you later."

"Goodbye."

Nigel watched as Abby walked off, then started towards the school himself.

"This has got to end."

**Aaaannnd **_**dramatic ending.**_** Dun dun dun… Okay, so it looks like Nigel's getting the idea for the entire point of the story. Next chapter will be fast-forwarded a bit because I want to have Nigel's Christmas present to everyone come out on Christmas day. I know that this was just a filler chapter, but I thought it was appropriate. All that's left is Kuki, Wally, Fanny, Patton, Rachel, and Nigel himself, when it comes to pairings. I might even do Sonya and Lee. We'll see. For now, Abby and Hoagie have some stuff to think about. Well, until next time!**

**-Portertrain9**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the KND. Only the new Numbuhs in this chapter.**

**On the eighth day of Christmas, FanFiction gave to me… Chapter 6 of Operation: F.R.I.E.N.D.S.! No, it is not supposed to rhyme with the other verses. Hello, everyone. Yes, it is the 8****th**** day before Christmas! There's nothing I love more than spending Christmas Day in front of a fire, snow falling outside, and a piece of fruitcake to eat. I'd like it even better if I could eat the entire fruitcake, but there are 2 problems with that. One is that I usually eat the rest of the cake before Christmas. The other is that I should be watching my sugar intake. But, it's almost Christmas, so things like that don't matter! Anyways, I hope you all are doing well. Spending time with family, eating Christmas goodies, family time, opening presents, more family time, decorating, and did I mention spending time with family? Ah, nothing is better. Except maybe having friends over at the same time. Or seeing one's cousins that one hasn't seen in at least 6 years. It used to be family tradition to go during the summer, but with gas prices going up, it hasn't happened. I am hoping though… Well, you didn't come here to read me rant (that makes no sense, does it?), so let's get on with the story:**

**Operation: F.R.I.E.N.D.S.**

**Friends**

**Re-unite**

**Inwardly**

**Eliminating**

**Nagging**

**Disturbing**

**Suspense**

**Uno Household**

**12-16-12 1200 Hours (12:00 PM)**

Nigel was busy in his room, working on a plan. This plan was his Christmas present to all his friends. After his discussion with Abigail a while back, he had decided to do something nice for his friends. He had also had multiple other conversations with Wally, Kuki, Sonya, Lee, Patton, and Fanny. They were all saying pretty much the same thing: "I like him/her, but I don't think they feel the same way." In fact, each person had confided in Nigel that said person felt like they had known him before coming to the school. Nigel knew what to tell them, but he couldn't. It would make them think he was lying. Imagine if someone walked up to you and said, "You don't know me, but you used to be part of my team in some special ops organization or other. You had your memory erased, and I didn't."

First thing that would go through your mind is, "Are you completely insane?!" The second thing, if you chose to believe the person in the first place, would be, "Why did you get to keep your memory and I didn't?"

That was what Nigel felt his friends would feel. So he kept it quiet. They wouldn't know until Christmas Day.

"Nigel, old bean, it's time for our fishing trip!" Mr. Uno called up the stairs.

Nigel sighed.

"Dad, no one goes fishing in the middle of winter." He called back.

"It's not winter, Nigel. It's right in the middle of summer!"

"No, it's not, dad."

"Nonsense! I'm looking outside right now. There's not a flake of snow on the ground."

"That doesn't mean it's not winter. Look on the calendar."

There was a pause, and Nigel heard the rustle of papers.

"Well, look at that. It is December after all. It must be winter then."

Mr. Uno walked off, mumbling about how it was silly to fish in the winter.

Nigel thought about how old his father was. As his father had gotten older, he had developed a mild case of Alzheimer's. It never was anything more than a nuisance, but it still worried Nigel. He looked back at his almost-completed plan.

"Just a few adjustments, and it should be good."

The plan was this: sneak into the KND Seriously Cool Museum of Artifacts and Stuff in the middle of the night, take the remnants of the re-commissioning module, and rebuild it. Then, he would use it on his friends. If that didn't work, then he would have to figure something else out. Knowing that the museum wasn't exactly on the high-priority protection list, he would easily be able to take what he needed and get out without being detected. Besides that, he knew that with his old training and skills, he would be able to steal the KND code module without detection, if he so chose.

Nigel sighed once more and pushed his chair back from his desk. It had been a long few years from his friends decommissioning. It had been dangerous, before that. Rachel kept hounding them for information, trying to find him. They had stood firm, keeping the secret. It had driven Rachel crazy, not knowing. It drove them crazy knowing. There had been gossip, and Sector V had been shunned after the loss of their leader. They had been given only the most boring of missions, and hadn't really seen combat. Even the Delightful Children From Down The Lane had stopped picking on them. No one seemed happy without Nigel.

It was time to bring them back. The DCFDTL were teenagers now, and still messing with kids. Nigel had been watching the KND, and was surprised to see that they were almost non-existent. They still had numbers, but not the power or… care that Nigel once knew. That was really what changed his mind.

**KND Museum**

**12-17-12 0000 Hours (12:00 AM)**

Nigel walked carefully across the floor. It had been a while since he had been here, but it looked the same as ever. Nigel passed by different displays which showed his old enemies, like Mr. Boss and Knightbrace. This time, though, he knew that they wouldn't be coming to life. There were other displays he passed, and some of them he hadn't seen before. He passed by a notebook on display. He paused to look at it. It was Numbuh 101's signature notebook that he had made Sector V sign in every color known to man, and then some. Nigel rolled his eyes and continued on.

Less than twelve yards away, the remains of the re-commissioning module were sat. Nigel took the glass dome off of the pillow that held the device. He gathered the pieces into his bag, replaced the glass, and walked away.

**KND Museum**

**12-17-12 0900 Hours (9:00 AM)**

Numbuh 632, the new Soopreme Leaduh, was just as skeptical as Numbuh 362 had been. When Numbuh 10.1 had called her about missing re-commissioning parts, she didn't think much about it.

"It's not like they can use it. It's in a buhmillion pieces. Why do you even have those pieces around, anyways?"

"That's not the point! If some teenager or adult learns how to fix it, all of our KND secrets might be revealed!"

"I don't care. No one can fix that thing. And even if they do, they need an active KND member's DNA to make it work. Don't worry about it."

Numbuh 10.1 walked away, muttering about how the entire KND can't come complaining to him when something bad happens.

**Well, that's the end of this chapter! Hope you guts liked it. I'm sorry I didn't write about the others. Well, I have Christmas shopping to do. I will see you all later.**

**-Portertrain9**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the KND.**

**Hello, everyone! One day to Christmas (well, almost)! I really can't think of anything to say. Maybe it's my headache. Oh, well. If you seeing this message, it means that I didn't have anything else to type. If not, you won't be seeing this, so it doesn't matter. I think I'll just go to the story now:**

**Operation: F.R.I.E.N.D.S.**

**Friends**

**Re-unite**

**Inwardly**

**Eliminating**

**Nagging**

**Disturbing**

**Suspense**

**Uno Household**

**12-23-12 1500 Hours (3:00 PM)**

School was out for Christmas break, and everyone was excited. Nigel had perfected the re-commissioning module, Hoagie was busy with his presents for everyone (he hand makes his), Kuki was bubbling about how exciting Christmas was, Wally was thankful for a break from the school work, Abby was doing last-minute shopping, Patton was sledding down the newly-snowed-on hills, Lee and Sonya were spending their time drinking down a hot chocolate, Fanny was decorating with her family, and Rachel and Harvey were running around, planning out the party that they were going to host on Christmas Eve, with all their friends. It was almost perfect. There were only two things missing: invitations and memories.

Nigel tore himself away from the re-commissioning module to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Nigel? It's Rachel."

"Hello, Rachel. How are you?"

"Fine. Planning parties and stuff. Which is why I called. I wanted to invite you to the Christmas Eve party I'm having with everyone."

"Who else is coming?"

"Hoagie, Kuki, Wally, Abby, Sonya, Lee, Patton, and Fanny."

"Cool. What time does it start?"

"Well, we wanted to see Christmas Day arrive. So, it starts at six and ends whenever we feel it should end. We're all going to see the first minute of Christmas Day, so it will have to end after midnight. So, how about it? Can you come."

Nigel laughed and replied, "I'll be there. Should I bring anything?"

"Only your gifts. Unless you don't want to get gifts yourself. You give, you get."

Nigel played along with Rachel's teasing goodheartedly. They continued talking for a few more minutes, then hung up. Nigel turned back to the re-commissioning module, making sure it was perfect. He wanted to make sure it worked, but he felt that he couldn't re-use it on his dad. So, it would have to do.

"Tomorrow, we'll all be together again. All of us, remembering the good times."

**I know, I know. "It's a really short chapter!" Well, sorry. I wanted to make something that would fit in with the story, and make sure everyone is up to speed on how the gang is going to get their memories back. I also don't know if I will be able to post on Christmas, or tomorrow, for that matter. But, the plot is set, the story is almost done, and Sector V and the rest will soon get their memories back. Until next time!**

**-Portertrain9**


End file.
